


Until Next Time

by SaltyKombucha



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But not traditionally, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyKombucha/pseuds/SaltyKombucha
Summary: One ArtistOne FanOne Heart, Shared through the strands of fate that ties us all together.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by As Sure as Fate by sadienita on Tumblr as well as Immortal by Reinaeiry

The word Soulmate had made it's way in and out of your vocabulary hundreds of times. It wasn't until you discovered her that the word stuck to you like glue.

When you had first gotten into kpop, you wished nothing more than to "not be like other fans." You'd get into a group here or there, be fascinated by a member or two, listen to the group and support where you could. Despite this, you never found the necessity to purchase certain products or consume days worth of media on a certain group or person. You never stayed up into the late hours of the night to watch Vlives or be a first commenter. There were other things that ultimately held more importance in your life.

That's why it hit you so strongly when you discovered Dreamcatcher, a group of talented, beautiful artists that seemed to draw you in further and further with every new song you discovered - even if you couldn't quite discern why. It wasn't until you had realized just who you were paying attention to in the group that things began to feel familiar. Why was it so familiar? The feeling in your chest that rose when you heard her sing, almost as if you'd known her before. But that couldn't have been it. There was no way you'd heard her in another song. All of the other groups you listened to were all so different from the song that played in your heart when you'd loose yourself spending hours and hours just listening to her covers and live covers, over and over again. You tried with other groups, other celebrities, just to see where the light that formed in your chest came from. No one made you feel the same. No past lovers or love interests, no other celebrities, just this one damn idol all the way in South Korea that has homosexual tendencies and once specified she likes hardworking People.

Maybe that's how you ended up nearly alone in the middle of the night walking the streets of Korea as you made your way back to your hotel from a venue. It would have been easier to drive, or take a bus, but none of them went by the cafe a friend recommended you should visit while you were there, and you didn't want to take several cab solely because you wanted to take your time. Most reasonable places would be closed by now, but something about the influx of tourists kept this place open at odd hours, catering to the bodies that weren't quite adjusted to the sun not being out. Still, the place was fairly empty, all things considered. Occasionally, a star struck fan would walk in, bragging about someone they'd seen leaving one of the nearby buildings that were within walking distance. You certainly weren't expecting to be one of them until a certain idol walked in with the swagger of a low profile celebrity casually walking around with her manager. Her eyes met yours and, after a moment of inquisition, shock and awe replaced feelings of confusion. Now, her expression only displaying concern, she seemed to be lost in her own world with you.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Such a carefree smile she wore back then. A beautiful smile, beautiful eyes, a life in her that seemed so clumsy at first, but there was still so much beauty and grace in the way she held herself despite the ongoings of the world.

"I don't know. This seems kind of, you know, illegal?" She waved you off then, so confident in her decision. As if she wouldn't pay for it later. Such silly, simple times. The price? A life that ended without her.

"Illegal shmegle. What papa poepoe don't know won't hurt now, will it?" Her hands took yours and led you down to the river.

Even for teenagers, just barely having reached the threads of adulthood, you should have had better judgement. Between smiles, the smell of alcohol, and the slight buzz from the danger of getting caught (among other things), you failed to see the water rising in time. It was only a matter of minutes for your future to be swept away before your very eyes, carrying you and she away like you were simply destined to be apart.

It had hurt so much then, that years later, the lights of a young bay bridge distantly reminding you of where you decided you couldn't go on without her, you remembered an old promise. An old, old promise.

You heard muttered French as you woke up, the sun shining so brilliantly on her skin as you did so. She seemed to be enamored by another work of literature. You didn't know why she bothered, then. But it was entertaining to hear the small French curses from her throat as she struggled to understand the drama of her novel. You kissed the shoulder of her skin, breaking her concentration for a time. She happily forfeited that attention to you, pressing her lips to your forehead.

"Good morning," she mumbled knowing you were still groggy from sleep. You returned the affection with a small hum. It was something you figured she grew used to over time. It was your version of a good morning.

"It's too bright, love."

"Should I ask the sun to go back to sleep?" She easily laughed, her hand running through the locks of your hair.

"I would appreciate it." You smiled against the skin of her shoulder, not quite ready for the day. It was around then you heard the softness of her humming, something that easily drifted you back into a very light sleep. That was, until, she suddenly stopped. You could see some strain in her eyes, her hand didn't quite hold yours the same as it had before.

"Love?" She asked, not meeting you eyes. You could hear the timid nature of her tone, a quality that set you on edge.

"Yes my dear?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything"

"Promise me, whatever happens. We'll meet each other in every lifetime from now on."

It seemed so silly.

"I promise"

Beneath the tears that slowly streamed down your face, you'd muttered the words without having realized it. Despite the calling of her manager behind her, Yoohyeon had approached where you were sitting alone in the middle of a reasonably empty cafe. A place where you thought you would be thousands of miles away from home. But here she was. The woman who was you home in countless lifetimes, brought to you one way or another by the strands of fate. The strands that formed around your wrist and heart, pulling you closer to her. In this life, she was physically a stranger to you, and you to her. That didn't stop the tears from flowing, or the heartachingly comforting feeling of her hands cupping your cheeks, wiping your tears away. You could barely translate the words she spoke in your head, but your heart knew all the same in the way she smiled. In the quiet way she ran her thumbs across your cheekbones. In the way she looked right into you, knowing she'd met you before.

"You're here."

"I promised. Didn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Yoohyeon - She Just Needs A Girl


End file.
